La vie est une garce des fois
by Floriie
Summary: Alors voilà, je m'appelle Tiffany Stanford, j'ai une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, des amis géniaux, un père génial quoique trop protecteur,un petit frère adorable. Je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de ma maison et je passe pas mal de temps le nez dans les bouquins. Et je suis complètement dingue de Fred Weasley...et ce n'est pas réciproque...la vie est une garce des fois.
1. Chapter 1

\- Nan, c'est pas le plus mauvais livre jamais écrit, mais je préfèrerais me crever les yeux plutôt que de le lire à nouveau, j'explique à la dame élégante en face de moi.

\- Mais... n'est-ce pas là le livre de l'auteur que vous recevez pour des dédicaces dans quelques jours? S'étonne la cliente en ouvrant des yeux choqués.

\- Si c'est bien ce livre, intervient mon patron avec un grand sourire, n'écoutez pas ce que mon employée raconte, elle n'y connait absolument rien! Je vous assure que ce livre est une oeuvre d'art! Continue-t-il avec un entrain forcé.

Je profite qu'il soit occupé pour m'échapper dans la réserve.  
Je crois que je vais me faire virer et comme je suis payée à l'heure, autant que je me cache encore une heure ou deux pour grapiller quelques mornilles, c'est toujours ça de pris!  
Et dire que j'étais si heureuse d'avoir trouvé un job dans une librairie cet été! Si j'avais su que le propriétaire était un imbécile de première classe j'aurais cherché autre chose! Depuis que je travaille ici, il me rappelle sans cesse de ne donner que des avis positifs sur tous les bouquins qu'il vend!  
Malheureusement pour lui, je suis assez spontanée, irréfléchie et je me déconcentre à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors quand on me demande mon avis sur un ouvrage, la passionée de lecture que je suis prends le dessus, oubliant qu'elle est ici pour vendre.  
Au fait, je ne crois pas m'être présentée! Moi, c'est Tiffany, Tiffany Stanford, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une sorcière. J'ai grandi dans le monde sorcier puisque ma famille n'est composée que de sorciers depuis plusieures générations, bien que nous n'ayons rien contre les moldus. D'ici deux semaines, j'entamerai ma septième année à Poudlard...D'un côté je suis pressée de partir pour être libre, tout ça, mais d'un autre je pense que l'avenir idéal que je m'imagine n'est qu'un rêve éveillé. Plus tard, je voudrais écrire. Je le fais déjà en fait, mais je voudrais en vivre, être reconnue, pas juste écrire ce qui me passe par la tête pour le garder pour mes proches et moi comme je le fais depuis que je suis toute petite. Mes parents ont toujours trouvé bizarre que j'aime tant lire et écrire. Ce sont des activités qui requierrent du calme et le calme ne colle pas vraiment avec mon caractère. Mais même s'il faut rester assis pour écrire et qu'il vaut mieux être dans un coin tranquille, cela n'empêche en rien de se déchainer sur le papier! Ce que je préfère écrire par dessus tout, ce sont les histoires de meurtres, d'enquêtes, de trahisons et de violence. Les histoires pleines de bonheur et de papillons, je suis incapable de les écrire, même si j'adore en lire, grande romantique que je suis!  
A part ça, que puis-je ajouter? J'ai des amis, Brooke Lahey, Callie Parker, Molly Weasley et Ethan Hampton notamment, ils sont tous dans la même maison que moi, à savoir Gryffondor. Je pense que globalement, on pense de moi que je suis ''bizarre'', à cause de ma spontanéité que les gens on tendance à prendre, à tord, pour de la bêtise. Les seules rares fois où je peux faire preuve de bêtise, c'est quand Fred Weasley est pas loin de moi...Je ne pense pas être désespérément amoureuse de lui, mais je ne suis pas insensible à ses yeux pleins de malice, à son sourir éclatant, à son tempérament farceur, à sa voix suave, à son charme fou quoi! Je vous assure, je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est juste un petit coup de coeur qui va passer...un petit coup de coeur qui dure depuis maintenant un an, mais qui va passer!  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on s'entend bien! On est tous les deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait tomber sous mon charme! Il n'y a qu'un léger problème: sa copine. Une serdaigle de notre année répondant au nom de Nicole Lindon, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, drôle, douée, parfaite quoi...c'est d'un banal. Ils sont ensemble depuis le bal de Noël de notre cinquième année. D'après ce que j'ai compris, quelques cousins de James Potter avaient décidé de venir au bal accompagnés de personnes qu'il détestait pour soutenir Rose Weasley qui y allait avec Scorpius Malefoy, ce que désapprouvait fortement l'ainé Potter. Donc Fred y est allé avec Nicole, et ça a été le coup de foudre...En plus elle est géniale Nicole, c'est même devenue mon amie et j'arrive pas à la détester.  
Je sais que je viens de consacrer un sacré moment pour parler de Fred, mais je vous assure, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Et ce n'est pas du déni, peu importe ce que pensent Brooke, Molly et Callie. Ce n'est que passager, je vais finir par me lasser. Si je le répète assez ça va bien finir par arriver vous croyez?  
\- Ah vous êtes là! S'écrie le vieux barbu qui me sert de patron, c'est le troisième client de la semaine que vous essayez de convaincre qu'un livre est mauvais, et je suis sûr qu'il y en a eu d'autres, alors je voici votre paye, maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir de ma boutique et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds!  
J'attrape rageusement la bourse qu'il me tend et sors de son magasin, non sans avoir renversé une pile de livre au passage, sous ses cris indignés.

* * *

\- Salut papa! Je lance en rentrant dans la cuisine où il est en train de regarder avec admiration mon petit frère de sept ans faire un gâteau.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as vu comme ton frère est doué? S'exclame-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

\- Papa arrête tu me déranges! S'insurge Max, mon petit frère donc, en le repoussant. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais rester me regarder à condition que tu me laisses tranquille! C'est mon dernier avertissement!

Mon père se recule aussitôt et continue de le couver des yeux à une distance respectable, en s'émerveillant à chaque ingrédient ajouté.  
Il ne sait pas faire la cuisine. Que ce soit façon moldue ou sorcière, mon père est incapable de réussir un plat. A croire qu'il est maudit. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai fais cuire des pâtes pour la première fois: je les ai réussies, mon père a pleuré d'admiration. Avant c'était toujours maman qui faisait à manger, elle adorait ça, mais quand Max est né, elle est partie avec un autre homme, on ne l'a pas revue depuis, juste une lettre de temps en temps. A cause de son travail mon père ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, c'est pourquoi, nous vivons avec notre oncle depuis le départ de maman. Notre oncle, qui lui, sait cuisiner, et qui nous a appris à Max et moi, Max est très proche de lui, puisque c'est la seul famille qu'il a pendant l'année scolaire.  
Mon père est professeur dans une école de sorcellerie répondant au nom de Poudlard, vous connaissez? Il y enseigne les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Autant vous dire que quand je suis là bas, je reste sur mes gardes sachant que mon ''papa-super-surprotecteur'' est possiblement dans le coin, prêt à lâcher des bestioles dangereuses sur quicquonque aurait un comportement inapproprié avec moi. Comprenez: n'importe quel garçon qui me parle s'expose à un risque.

\- Mais, au fait, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure? S'étonne mon paternel.

\- Je me suis fais virer, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais, quand tu seras adulte, tu devras garder un boulot plus d'un mois...soupire-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai gardé celui ci, un mois et demi, je marmone, faute de mieux.

Je vais dans ma chambre où je reste deux semaines entières, n'en sortant que pour assouvir mes besoins vitaux. J'ai pu écrire une nouvelle policière avec 13 solutions alternatives, ne pouvant pas me décider sur quel coupable était le mieux, et me voilà déjà de retour dans le Poudlard Express, prête à entamer ma dernière année.

* * *

\- Tif'! S'écrie Callie en me sautant dans les bras.

La grande blonde, s'empresse de me demander ce que j'ai écris pendant les vacances. Si Callie, avec son visage angélique a tout l'air d'être l'innocence incarnée, elle est en réalité ma plus grande fan et dévore avec plaisir chaque lignes que j'écris, se délectant particulièrement des scènes sanglantes et bien gores.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau, sur Brooke, une fille menue, avec des cheveux chatains qu'elle porte longs et Molly, une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus.  
Elles nous saluent et s'assoient joyeusement avec nous.  
On se connait depuis notre première année, on s'est retrouvées dans le même dortoir et on est devenues très proches malgrè nos caractères bien différents, limite stéréotypés.  
Callie, c'est la blonde parfaite taille mannequin qui attire tous les regards, Brooke, c'est la timide, gentille et trop mignone, Molly c'est la farceuse un peu mesquine et moi je suis celle qui se fait un peu trop remarquer pour les mauvaises raisons, et qu'on pourrait qualifier de ''bizarre'' , ou d' ''originale'' si on veut prendre des pincettes.  
Pendant le trajet on part rapidemment dans une discussion très animée sur nos vacances: Callie nous raconte ses vacances de rêve en Australie (oui, sa vie est aussi parfaite qu'elle), Brooke nous parle du temps qu'elle a passé dans le nord de l'Angleterre, chez sa grand mère, où elle a fait de l'équitation, elle était aux anges, elle qui adore les animaux, magiques ou non, Molly nous relate les mille et uns coup qu'elle et ses cousins ont fait pendant ces deux mois, et je leur décris les clients les plus agaçants et ridicules que j'ai eu à servir.  
C'est donc d'excellente humeur que je descends du train après un trajet long, mais agréable, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mes amies. Cependant, mon sourire sincère, s'efface bien vite pour être remplacé par un sourir forcé à la vue de Fred et Nicole qui se tiennent amoureusement la main.  
Remarquant la raison de mon air crispé, les filles s'empressent de me tirer pour monter dans une calèche.

\- Franchement Tif', essaie de te contrôler un peu, si tu es aussi discrète que ça au long de l'année, il va pas mettre longtemps à comprendre le bougre! S'énerve Callie.

\- Peut être que ce serait pas une mauvaise chose qu'il soit au courant de ses sentiments, avance prudemment Molly.

\- Bien sûr que ce serait une mauvaise chose! Nicole est notre amie aussi, on peut pas lui faire ça, intervient Brooke.

Mes trois amies tournent la tête vers moi, attendant une réaction.

\- Je vais me reprendre, j'ai juste plus l'habitude de les voir à deux, ça fait deux mois que je les avaient pas vus, mais je vais réapprendre à me contrôler en leur présence et tout ira bien! Je déclare avec un sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

\- SERDAIGLE! s'écrit le choipeaux, alors que le dernier élève se précipite vers la table des bleus.

Enfin, les plats apparaissent sur la table. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi la répartition ne peut pas se dérouler en même temps que le repas. De toute façon personne n'écoute quel élève va où, alors il pourrait même le faire dans une autre salle ça serait pareil!

\- Salut Tiffany tu vas bien? Me demande une voix douce comme le miel et chaude comme une nuit d'été.

Oui, les comparaisons stupides et niaises c'est mon point fort.  
Je lève les yeux vers la place en face de moi où s'est assis Fred. Un de ses bras musclés est négligeament posé sur la table, de son autre main, il attrape une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit, la porte à sa bouche et croque dedans, un peu de jus coule sur un coin de ses lèvres, il l'essuie de son pouce...Comment c'est possible d'être aussi sexy en mangeant une simple pomme?  
Tout est tellement beau chez lui, ses mains, ses cheveux, son cou, son torse, ses yeux.. qui me regardent d'un air... interrogateur? Ah oui c'est vrai, il m'a posé une question!

\- Je ne te regardais pas!Je m'empresse de dire, Enfin si... mais..pas comme si j'avais envie de toi..je veux dire je réfléchissez juste à..ta question!

Vous vous souvenez de mon côté spontané et irréfléchi dont je vous parlais plus tôt? Voilà un bon exemple, si j'avais réfléchi avant de parler, j'aurais pu simplement répondre à sa question, mais non il a fallu que je dise ce qui me passais par la tête!

\- Pardonne là, elle est en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire en ce moment, elle se perd encore plus facilement dans ses pensées, Ment Molly.

Je la remercie d'un regard, puis reporte mon attention sur Fred.

\- Je vais bien merci, et toi? Je fais d'une voix posée.

\- Oui merci, rit-il, je voulais juste te prévenir, j'ai étais nommé capitaine de l'équipe et...

\- C'est vrai? Bravo! Je me doutais que ce serait toi! Tu es de loin le meilleur joueur de l'école!Je m'exclame, le regrettant immédiatement.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une groupie.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas être le meilleur mais...

Et en plus il est modeste, il est vraiment parfait...

\- ...merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça! Sinon je venais aussi pour te prévenir que tu n'as pas besoin de repasser les sélections, tu es d'office dans l'équipe! Me lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et émet un petit cri de joie, qui me vaux des regards étonnés et agacés de la part des élèves autour de moi.

\- Tu pourras dire la même chose à Ethan?Me demande-t-il, Je ne l'ai pas trouvé et j'ai des choses à faire ce soir...

J'opine avec un petit sourire, même si mon enthousiasme est retombé, sachant bien que s'il ne passe pas à la tour Gryffondor ce soir, c'est qu'il doit voir Nicole.  
J'en ai marre que mon coeur fasse des montagnes russes quand Fred est dans les parages.


	2. Chapter 2

\- J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et surtout que vous êtes désormais prêts à me montrer ce que vous avez dans le ventre! S'exclame Fred d'une voix forte à l'intention des potentielles recues. On va commencer par les gardiens, tous ceux qui sont ici pour ce poste devront essayer de bloquer les tirs de Ethan Hampton, Tiffany Stanford et moi même.

A ces mots nous nous élançons tous les trois dans les airs, et attendons que le premier gardien nous rejoignent. Fred en profite pour faire quelques figures, il les réussit presque toutes ce qui ne manque pas d'impressioner les nouveaux.

\- Arrêtes de frimer, gromelle Ethan en lui lançant le souaffle.

\- Il faut bien leur montrer le niveau à avoir pour faire partie de l'équipe, non? Réplique le capitaine avec un sourire espiègle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement en apercevant ses yeux rieurs et ses deux adorables fossettes au coin des joues, mais je suis vite rappelée à la réalité quand Ethan me lance le souaffle si fort que je vacille dangereusement.

Je me reprend immédiatement et m'élance vers Fred en levant la balle vers lui, avant de brutalement virer de bord pour lancer le souaffle à Ethan marque aisément.

\- Si vous feintez aussi c'est de la triche, prosteste le troisième année qui vient de se faire encaisser un but.

\- Si tu pensais qu'on allait rendre la tâche facile, tu t'es mis la baguette dans l'oeil, ricane Ethan.

Les sélections se déroulent à merveilles, Fred et moi avons toujours étaient poursuiveurs ensemble et nos mouvements sont toujours parfaitement coordonés sur le terrain. A chaque match, chaque entrainement, je me sens profondemment connectée avec lui, je connais assez bien son jeu pour toujours savoir ce qu'il va faire et je m'adapte toujours pour coller à ses tactiques sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot. Ethan quand à lui nous a rejoint l'année dernière en tant que poursuiveur, avant il était batteur il a décidé de changer. Après tout, il est doué à n'importe quel poste sur le terrain, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se limiterait! Et il faut dire que jouer avec lui est un réel plaisir tant il est doué! Ça ne fait aucun doute, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a jamais été aussi bonne que depuis que notre trio de poursuiveurs s'est formé!

\- Bien, au batteurs maintenant, annonce Fred d'un ton autoritaire, nous allons composer deux équipes qui vont jouer un match comme si c'était un vrai, je resterai à terre pour évaluer les batteurs. Faites attention à ne blesser personne, n'oubliez pas que c'est l'équipe de votre maison qui joue. Lancer les cognards, mais pas trop fort c'est clair, j'évalue votre précision de frappe, pas votre force.

A nouveau je m'élance dans les airs, me réjouissant de la sensation du vent contre ma peau. Malgré le froid qui me glace les doigts, mes cheveux qui me fouettent le visage, les cris insupportables des quelques supporters dans les gradins et la facilité presque insultante des exercices, je passe un moment merveilleux. Il n'y a vraiment que sur un balai que je me sens libre et heureuse à ce point.  
Le match commence, je fonce vers les autres poursuiveurs de mon équipe pour qu'ils me fassent une passe mais le joueur qui l'a semble déterminer à jouer seul, et il se débrouille d'ailleurs très bien puisqu'il marque sans problème. Il exécute un salto sur son balai avant de brandir un poing victorieux en direction du public, quelques filles hystériques poussent des acclamations aigues. Je remarque aussitôt à leur côté une fille qui à l'air de supporter leur comportement aussi mal que moi. Nicole m'adresse un sourire amusée et lève un pousse en l'air comme pour m'encourager. Je déglutis difficilement et parviens à lui rendre son sourire en m'empêchant de lancer un regard à celui qu'elle est venue voir.

Je me détourne d'elle pour retourner au jeu quand je suis projetée violament sur le côté. La douleur est si vive et le choc si violent que je ne parviens pas à m'accrocher à mon balai. Je m'écrase sur le sable du terrain et aussitôt quelqu'un me rejoint.

\- Tiffany? Tiffany tu m'entends? Me demande Ethan d'une voix qui me paraît lointaine.

Je tente de lui répondre mais mon corps ne semble plus répondre et je n'arrive à rien.

\- Elle est consciente? S'enquiert Fred en se posant près de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Ethan d'un ton paniqué, elle à les yeux ouverts mais ne me réponds pas.

Fred pose une main douce sur mon front et jette un oeil à l'arrière de mon crâne qui me lance terriblement, avant de détourner le regard avec une moue écoeurée.

\- Il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non? Demande-t-il incertain.

\- Un peu oui, intervient un des élèves venus passer les tests, c'est pas ton rôle en tant que capitaine?

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai un peu peur du sang, bredouille Fred en m'évitant du regard.

Je souris d'attendrissement - ou du moins je crois le faire, je ne suis pas certaine que les muscles de mon visage suivent les informations envoyées par mon cerveau en ce moment- en l'entendant admettre cette faiblesse. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il soit assez courageux pour ne pas avoir honte de se livrer, c'est un homme sensible.

\- Je vais y aller, annonce Ethan en me soulevant.

Les bras qui m'enserre ont beau être pleins de bonne volonté, ils m'infligent tout de même une douleur telle que je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri, puis tout s'efface autour de moi et je pers connaissance.

* * *

\- Tiffany, tu vas bien? S'enquiert une voix claire.

Je peine à me redresser et grommelle une vague réponse. Tout tourne autour de moi et je ne parviens pas à distinguer quoique ce soit distinctement, ce qui me donne la nausée.

\- Oh elle est réveillée? Très bien, intervient une femme en s'approchant de moi, tenez Miss Stanford, buvez ceci et ça ira mieux.

J'avale le verre qu'elle me tend, et presque aussitôt ma vision devient plus nette et ma nausée s'estompe. L'infirmière récupère le verre avec un sourire satisfait puis me laisse seule avec Nicole qui s'empresse de me tendre un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Tiffany, c'est de ma faute, je t'ai déconcentrée.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui me suis déconcentrée toute seule, je lance en riant, et puis je vais bien, c'est le principal, non?

Malgré mon air enjoué, je vois bien à ses yeux embuées de larmes et à sa lèvres tremblante que Nicole s'en veut toujours.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Nicole? C'est que tu fais partie de ces gens qui prennent tout trop à coeur. J'aurais beau t'assurer mille fois que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis sûre que tu t'excuseras toujours.

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

\- C'est normal que je prenne ça à coeur, reprend-elle en se tordant les doigts, tu aurais pu...

\- Mourir? Tu viens d'une famille moldue, non?

Elle hoche la tête doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas tombée de très haut, des moldus n'auraient pas pu me soigner et je serais sûrement restée paralysée à vie ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais dans le monde sorcier la médicomagie est tout de même extrêmement efficace. Il aurait fallu que je tombe de plus haut et que je meurs et ou que j'ai des séquelles graves. Donc arrête de t'excuser, tu l'as fait une fois maintenant c'est tout, tu n'as plus de raison de le faire. De toute façon c'est simple, si tu t'excuses encore une fois je remonte sur mon balai et je me laisse tomber dans un ravin, comme ça t'auras une bonne raison de t'excuser, je lance en rigolant.

\- N'importe quoi, rit Nicole en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? C'est la première fois que je te vois assister aux sélections, je lui demande pour changer de sujet.

\- Je voulais être sûre de pouvoir parler à Fred, me répond-elle d'un ton absent en perdant son sourire.

Son regard parait vide quelques secondes puis elle se reprend et m'adresse un sourire rayonant quelque peu gâché par les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je peux bien te le dire, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret à garder, reprend-elle d'une voix faussement assurée, j'ai rompu avec Fred.

Je reste interdite face à cette annonce, tant par ce qu'elle signifie que par la manière dont Nicole me l'annonce. La jeune fille à l'air à la fois soulagée et dévastée, ce qui donne un rendu somme toute assez flippant.

\- Nicole, tu es sûre que ça va? Je demande prudamment.

Après tout elle vient de rompre avec la perfection incarnée, je suis en droit de douter de sa santé mentale.

\- Oui, m'assure-t-elle, de toute façon, c'est moi qui ai rompu, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, me répond-elle avec un son qui balance entre le rire et le sanglot.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre soudainement et Fred fait son entrée. Il semble hésiter en voyant Nicole assise à mon chevet, mais finit par me rejoindre tout de même.

\- Bon rétablissement Tiffany, me dit Nicole d'une voix douce en se levant pour partir.

Fred s'approche de mon lit en évitant Nicole du regard, puis pose un petit bouquet de fleur sur ma table de chevet.

\- Tu vas bien? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va super! Je réponds avant d'éternuer fortement.

Fred hoche la tête d'un air satisfait puis plonge ses mains dans ses poches. C'est fou ce que ses airs négligeants le rendent attirant.

\- Tu seras rétablie rapidement? On a besoin de toi dans l'équipe, m'assure-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- On a surtout besoin de toi dans l'équipe, enfin pas que de toi on a besoin de tout le monde, mais de toi plus quand même, moi j'ai besoin de t...

Je m'interrompts à temps en réalisant que je raconte n'importe quoi, puis reprend calmement:

-Enfin peu importe, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, je suis sûre que je sortirais de l'infirmerie rapidement.

-Parfait, dit-il avec un sourire, soigne toi bien, ajoute-t-il avant de partir gracieusement.

Oui, gracieusement. Sa démarche est assurée sans être brusque, ses bras se balancent légèrement le long de son corps svelte, ses pas sont réguliers et mesurés, ses talons ne claquent pas trop fort sur le sol: il est gracieux.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau je tourne vivement la tête espérant voir Fred apparaître à nouveau, mais c'est Ethan qui fait son entrée.

-Alors, ça va mieux? Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-Oui, je suis toute réparée, je lui affirme en lui montrant l'arrière de ma tête soignesement bandée.

-Tant mieux, tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je le taquine en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-On voit bien que t'as pas vu dans quel état tu était, réplique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, au fait tiens, je t'ai apporté ça.

Il me tend un petit paquet emballé dans un linge blanc. J'amorce un geste pour m'en saisir mais je suis prise d'une furieuse quinte de toux. Une fois calmée je prends son paquet et le déballe en pousant un cri de ravissement en voyant qu'il s'agit de délicieux cookies au chocolat préparés par Silky, l'un des elfe de maison de Poudlard.

-Merci beaucoup, je m'exclame les larmes aux yeux d'avoir toussé tout en commençant à manger.

-T'es pas allergique au pollen toi? Me demande soudainement Ethan en désignant les fleurs posées sur ma table de chevet.

-Oh euh...non, je mens en continuant de manger.

Ethan me lance un regard appuyé m'indiquant qu'il ne me croit pas.

-C'est Fred qui me les a apportées, j'explique à mon ami.

-Je me fiche bien de qui te les a apportées, si elle te font tousser à perde tes poumons, il faut t'en débarasser, rétorque Ethan en se levant pour les prendre.

-Non! Laisse les moi, je le supplie.

Ethan pousse un soupire et va les poser dans un vase sur la table de chevet du lit d'en face.

-Tu les regarderas d'ici, d'accord?

J'acquiesce vivement et m'apprête à le remercier quand mes camarades de chambres déboulent en fanfare.

-Tif est réveillée!

-Hourra!

-Pas trop tôt, feignasse!

J'adresse un sourire désolé à Ethan qui s'éclipse discrètement pour laisser place aux filles.

-Avoue, tu t'es laissée tomber de ton balai pour ne plus aller en cours et profiter de quelques temps au lit tranquille, me lance Callie en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-Vu le nombre de visite que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent je suis pas sûre que "tranquille" soit le terme approprié pour parler de ma convalescence ici, je rétorque en reprenant des mains le cookie que Molly vient d'essayer de me piquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme, tonne l'infirmière en déboulant hors de son bureau, les yeux furieux et les joues rougies par la colère.

-On fête la guérison de Tif, répond effrontément Callie tout sourire.

-Elle n'est pas totalement guérie et a besoin de calme, donc baisser d'un ton, menace l'infirmière.

-Je ne peux pas sortir? Je m'étonne, j'ai plutôt l'impression du'être parfaitement guérie.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, on ne guérit pas d'une chute de cette hauteur en si peu de temps.

-Sauf si les soins prodigués sont excellents, contredit Molly, Tiffany m'a l'air en pleine santé, de plus si elle même se sent capable, je ne vois pas ce qui la retient ici.

Callie, Brooke et moi échangeons un regard complice en voyant l'infirmière se calmer. Molly a toujours eut un certain talent pour convaincre les autres, quand elle s'en sert contre nous c'est assez agaçant mais il faut dire que quand elle peut m'éviter de passer une nuit seule dans l'infirmerie, je suis ravie qu'elle se serve de ce don.

-Et puis, même si je trouve votre infirmerie des plus chaleureuse, poursuit la petite rousse, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose que Tiffany y reste toute seule. Vous êtes là bien sûr et vous faites un travail formidable, mais Tif est quelqu'un de sociable, elle a besoin de ses amies avec elle, elle serait mieux dans notre dortoir...Enfin, vous êtes infirmière bien sûr, c'est à vous de décider ce qui est mieux.

La vielle femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement me donner son accord pour sortir dès maintenant. Je ne manque pas de claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue de mon amie, puis nous partons toutes les quatre dans notre dortoir.

* * *

-Au fait Tif, on a pris une grande décision, m'annonce Callie en sautant sur mon lit où je suis en train de lire une revue de Quidditch.

Aussitôt Brooke et Molly nous rejoignent, une lueur qui ne me dise rien qui vaille dans les yeux.

-Une grande décision? Je répète d'un ton suspect.

-Oui, on a appris que Nicole et Fred avaient rompus...reprend Callie d'un ton conspirateur.

-...il est donc temps que tu te décides...poursuit Molly

Un silence se fait. Callie et Molly se tournent vers Brooke l'air d'attendre qu'elle ajoute quelque chose.

-Ah non mais moi je trouve ça ridicule de dire chacune un bout de phrase, hors de question que je participe, lâche la petite brune d'un ton détaché.

-Bon, c'est moi qui finis alors, reprend Callie en se tournant vers moi, soit tu abandonnes totalement ton obsession pour Fred, soit tu fais tout pour qu'il finisse dans ton lit.

-Pour le séduire, la corrige Molly, à la base le texte c'était pour le séduire.

-C'est pareil, réplique la jolie blonde en haussant les épaules.

-Alors? S'enquiert Molly en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

-J'abandonne.

-Quoi? S'écrie Callie, non, hors de question! De toute façon tu as déjà essayé, tu ne fais que ça depuis deux ans, donc non, tu le mets dans ton lit!

-Tu le séduis, corrige Molly.

-C'est hors de question que j'essaye de le séduire, je proteste, de toute façon à chaque fois que je suis près de lui je fais n'importe quoi donc c'est peine perdue, en plus de ça cette année on passe nos ASPICs et je suis loin d'être bien partie pour les avoir...

-C'est vrai que tu cumules, commente Callie.

-Comment ça? Demande Brooke.

-Bah elle est nulle avec le mec qui lui plait, elle est nulle en cours...elle cumule, explique mon amie avec la subtilité qui lui est propre.

-Voilà je suis nulle, donc c'est non, je conclus en me roulant sous ma couette pour montrer que la conversation est close.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de mes amies qui ne buogent pas d'un iota et restent bien campées sur mon lit. Excédée, je sors la tête de sous ma couverture et les fusille du regard:

-Et pourquoi vous vous n'auriez pas à séduire des gens? Vous êtes toutes aussi célibataires que moi! Brooke n'est sortie avec personne depuis un an, Molly n'est jamais sortie avec une fille pendant plus de deux semaines et Callie juge que personne ne la mérite et par conséquent n'est jamais sortie avec personne! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'on s'acharne.

-Parce que toi t'es amoureuse du même mec depuis plus de deux ans et qu'il ne le sait pas, ça fait bien plus pitié que nos vie sentimentales à nous, rétorque Callie.

Je hausse les épaules et m'apprête à retourner sous ma couette, faute de mieux, mais une main m'en empêche et tire le tissu vers elle.

-Si tu acceptes d'essayer de mettre Fred dans ton lit je t'aiderais toute l'année à faire tes devoirs, propose Callie en tenant fermement ma couverture.

-C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais depuis notre première année? Fait remarquer Brooke.

-Ah si, bon eh bien si tu refuses, j'arrête de t'aider à faire tes devoirs, se corrige la blonde en me lançant un sourire éclatant.

-Vous êtes prêtes à me faire risquer ma scolarité pour cette stupide histoire?

Toutes les trois hochent vivement la tête.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et plonge ma tête sous mon oreiller pour étouffer les cris hystériques de Callie et Molly quand elles comprennet que je capitule.

-Super, on a une mission secrète cette année, annonce Callie, il faut lui trouver un nom!

-Un nom? Je demande en sortant la tête de ma cachette, intriguée.

-Oui quelque chose comme "Mission Mettre le Grappin sur le bel Appolon", propose-t-elle

-Pour une mission secrète c'est plutôt révélateur, commente Brooke.

-Oui bon, "Mission Rejeter le Gros Laideron" alors? Comme ça c'est tout le contraire, impossible de deviner de quoi on parle! S'exclame Callie visiblement ravie de son idée.

-C'est stupide, lâche Molly.

-Je suis assez d'accord, mais de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du nom?

Callie ouvre de grands yeux choqués en entendant ma question.

-On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu de film d'espionnage, me lance-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

-"Opération Séduction"? Propose Molly.

-Là, pareil, note Brooke, on a vu plus subtile.

-"Opération hérisson"! S'exclame Callie en se mettant soudainement debout sur mon lit, manquant de se cogner la tête au haut du baldaquin.

Brooke, Molly et moi nous regardons interloquées, ne sachant si nous devons nous inquiéter de la santé mentale de notre amie ou laisser couler et faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

-Pourquoi "hérisson"? Finit par demander Molly, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Ça dévoile pas le plan et ça rime, c'est parfait, non?


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à Une Brune:** _Décidément tu es partout! (non pas que je m'en plaigne, c'est un plaisir de te voir ici) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce début de fic! En effet Tif perd un peu ses moyens face à celui qui lui plait... Et je contente que tu aimes bien Ethan aussi ;) Au fait, je viens de répondre à ta review sur mon autre fic et je viens de capter que j'avais oublié un truc donc je te le dis ici: mon autre fic est bien plus avancée sur un autre site, j'y publie depuis plus longtemps et aussi plus souvent parce que je préfère l'autre site en faite, bref du coup si tu veux lire plus des aventures d'Ella, il y a déjà 27 chapitres de publiés sur l'autre site, et j'y publie aussi cette fic-ci, mais à la même vitesse. En plus, j'oublie tout le temps de publier ici, par exemple ce chapitre-ci je l'ai publié il y a une semaine déjà sur l'autre site, donc voilà je te préviens juste quoi, comme t'es une lectrice et revieweuse assidue ça me fait culpabiliser que tu attendes alors qu'il y a déjà des chapitres tous prêts^^ Je te mets le lien vers mon profil sur ce site ici: . ?uid=94132 . Bref quoiqu'il en soit je te souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt et bisous my friend ;)_

* * *

Je suis dans les jardins de Poudlard, me promenant tranquillement sous un soleil éclatant. Je m'approche du lac dont la surface scintille doucement quand je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et vois Fred qui, comme toujours, est resplendissant. Il me fait son sourire craquant et s'avance vers moi en tendant les bras, comme prêt à m'enlacer. Il ouvre la bouche en me couvant du regard et me dit:

-Mais elle va finir par se réveiller, oui?!

Des mains glacées me secouent et tentent de me tirer de sous mes draps malgré mes gémissements de protestation.

-T'aurais pu attendre un peu Cal, dit Brooke sur un ton de reproche, au vu du filet de bave sur son oreiller elle était sûrement en train de faire un joli rêve avec un certain Weasley...

-Justement si on veut que son rêve devienne réalité, il va falloir qu'elle se lève!

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et tourne la tête vers le réveil posé près de mon lit en poussant un long soupir.

-Et ça pouvait pas attendre un peu? Je grogne, il est 7h, c'est pas une heure pour se lever un dimanche matin.

Molly pousse un râle approbateur depuis son lit, ce qui motive Callie à m'abandonner pour se ruer sur la petite rousse et entreprendre de la faire sortir de sous sa couette.

-Le programme d'aujourd'hui, commence la jolie blonde en tirant Molly par la jambe, est de faire savoir à Fred que tu es là pour lui. Il faut que tu le trouves, que tu lui dises que tu sais pour lui et Nicole, que tu es là s'il a besoin d'en parler, et que tu lui rappelles que toi aussi tu es célibataire!

-Tout en subtilité quoi, ricane Brooke.

-Brooke, reprend Callie en se tournant vers elle d'un air inquisiteur, il va falloir que tu m'expliques, comment ça se fait que tu ne bronches jamais quand on est avec des gens, mais que tu ne cesses de critiquer ce que je dis à chaque fois que je donne une idée ?

-Peut-être que les idées des autres gens ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que les tiennes, grommelle Molly en fusillant Callie du regard.

Je consens à sortir de mon lit en voyant Cal revenir à la charge pour m'en tirer, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pendant que mes amies débattre de la timidité aléatoire de Brooke.

-Et on devait vraiment se lever si tôt? Je demande en entreprenant de m'habiller.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que Fred prend son petit déjeuner à cette heure-ci, réplique Callie en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, nous invitant à en sortir.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, nous nous asseyons non loin de Fred qui mange tranquillement, le nez plongé dans un livre de Potions. Oui, il est studieux en plus. La perfection incarnée je vous dis.

-Parfait, il est seul. Va le voir Tif, m'intime Callie à voix basse.

-Maintenant? Mais...j'ai pas mangé, ça va faire bizarre, non?

-Il a pas levé la tête de son bouquin, je suis sûre qu'il a même pas vu qu'on était arrivées donc lui le saura pas que t'as pas encore mangé et que t'es venue juste pour lui parler, rétorque Callie en roulant des yeux.

-Mais...et si mon estomac se met à gargouiller parce que j'ai faim? J'aurais l'air stupide, non il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu...je reprend en me servant des pancakes.

Aussitôt, Callie me retire mon assiette d'un air agacé et me lance un regard appuyé me signifiant qu'elle a très bien compris que j'essaye juste de gagner du temps.

-T'as jamais faim le matin en plus, commente Molly, faut vraiment que t'apprennes à mentir mieux que ça parce que là c'est ridicule.

Je prends une grande inspiration, me lève...et me rassois aussi sec.

-Ce soir, promis, je lance avec un regard suppliant aux filles qui poussent de longs soupirs.

-Franchement vous trouvez pas que vous exagérez avec ces histoires? Je râle en remontant dans le dortoir.

-Bien sûr que non, s'offusque Callie en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, c'est toi qu..

Elle est interrompue par un claquement de porte. Brooke et Molly comprenant que la discussion allait encore tourner autour de cette histoire ont préféré partir. Même si elles sont bien impliquées dans cette affaires, je ne doute pas un seul instant que c'est Callie qui les a forcer à accepter. La patience de cette fille est incroyable, elle est prête à répéter la même chose des centaines de fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'on soit d'accord avec elle.

-Je sais que je suis un peu chiante d'insister pour que tu essayes de mettre Fred dans ton lit, reprend-elle d'un ton plus doux.

-T'es plus qu'un peu chiante et je dois essayer de le séduire, je la corrige machinalement.

-Admettons. Mais ça fait deux ans que tu fais un blocage sur lui. Deux ans, tu te rends compte? C'est très long deux ans! Moi je veux t'aider c'est tout, parce que c'est pas en ne faisant rien que la situation va changer! Là tu vas soit réussir à le séduire, soit te faire rejeter et passer à autre chose, mais l'important c'est que tu arrêtes de...bah de ne rien faire, c'est stupide et une perte de temps! Avant il y avait Nicole, mais maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuses, donc tu fais ce que je te dis et puis c'est tout, conclut-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Je suis bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'a pas tord. Depuis notre cinquième année je m'intéresse à Fred, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Au fil de cette année là, je me suis mise à l'apprécier, à le regarder souvent, à être mal à l'aise en sa présence, à rougir bêtement quand nos regards se croisaient.

Au début j'avais mis ça sur le compte des hormones, je venais de passer l'été chez les Weasley et j'avais eu l'occasion de voir Fred torse nu à plusieurs reprises; je suis sûre que son corps d'athlète aurait eu de l'effet sur plus d'une! Mais je suis forcée de constater que ma légère attirance a finit par virer à l'obsession. Et la situation est loin d'être agréable.

* * *

Sans un bruit, je sors discrètement de mon lit, prend mon sac de cours et des vêtements, puis sors hors du dortoir. Malgré le grincement de la porte, mes amies ne se réveillent pas. Je descend rapidement les escaliers, sors de la salle commune et me rends directement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il est cinq heure du matin, les couloirs sont donc déserts, mais je presse tout de même le pas pour être sûr de ne croiser personne. Une fois arrivée à ma destination, je m'enferme dans une cabine, m'habille rapidement et fourre mon pyjama dans mon sac.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le petit déjeuner soit servi, j'irai prendre quelques gaufres et quelques fruits que je mangerai dans le couloir, ensuite j'arriverai en retard en cours et m'installerai loin de mes amies dans la classe. Malgré la fatigue, c'est décidément un plan merveilleux!

Hier soir j'ai réussi à éviter d'avoir à parler à Fred, cependant, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Callie va me forcer à lui parler aujourd'hui, la meilleure solution est donc de l'éviter. Je pensais pouvoir réussir à franchir le pas pour parler à Fred d'autre chose que de Quidditch, comme le plan de Callie le prévoyait, mais en arrivant face à lui, j'ai été prise d'une irrépressible envie de vomir et j'ai dû me ruer aux toilettes avant d'avoir pu lui dire quoique ce soit. Je suis donc passée, une fois de plus, pour une quiche face à lui, il est donc hors de question que je lui reparle. Et donc que je reparle aux filles, elles n'ont certainement pas abandonné l'idée pour autant. Qui sait, je parviendrais peut-être à ne pas croiser leur chemin de tout le reste de l'année.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait du monde à cette heure-ci, lance une voix mutine, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne vers Roxanne Weasley qui vient de faire son entrée. Comme toujours, elle est souriante et un éclat de malice brille dans ses yeux. Elle tient une drôle de mallette dans ses mains et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, témoignant son excitation.

-Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis, je lui lance en désignant sa petite valise qui contient sûrement de quoi faire enrager le concierge et la directrice.

-On a des ennuis que si on se fait prendre*, réplique-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Voyant qu'elle ne fera rien tant que je serais là, et que nous n'avons rien à nous dire, je quitte les toilettes et me dirige vers un endroit désert. J'entends derrière moi Roxanne qui s'affaire à fabriquer je ne sais quoi. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne cesse de semer la pagaille partout où elle passe. Elle a noyé, repeint, détruit, fait disparaître, sali, je ne sais combien de salle de classe depuis sa première année. Et toujours avec des techniques différentes, son imagination est sans limite. Au début, Fred l'aidait toujours, mais petit à petit il l'a de moins en moins fait, préférant se consacrer à ses études et au Quidditch. Il participe encore de temps en temps aux plans élaborés de sa sœur, mais il est de notoriété publique que c'est elle seule qui a repris le flambeau laissé par les jumeaux Weasley.

-Tiffany! s'écrie une voix furieuse dans mon dos.

Je me fige en la reconnaissant, puis pivote doucement pour faire face à mon père qui s'avance à grand pas vers moi.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais seule dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci?

-Je me suis réveillée tôt, je bredouille, mais comme je ne voulais pas réveiller mes amies, je suis sortie du dortoir...

-Et tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ta salle commune? me coupe-t-il sèchement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais il m'interrompt à nouveau en posant une main sur mon épaule. Son regard se fait d'un coup plus inquiet.

-Tu n'étais quand même pas sortie pour...rendre visite à un garçon? demande-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en entendant l'insinuation de mon père, ce qui ne fait probablement que le faire douter encore plus.

-Mais non Papa, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi s'il te plaît, je supplie en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je l'en empêche immédiatement en commençant à m'éloigner.

-La bibliothèque ouvre tôt, je vais y aller en attendant que le petit déjeuner soit servi. Bonne journée Papa, je lance en partant à grandes enjambées.

Pour beaucoup d'élèves, Poudlard est synonyme de liberté. Malgré la présence des professeurs, ils n'ont pas la pression de leur parents. J'aimerais tellement avoir cette chance ! Le château serait bien plus agréable si je ne risquais pas d'y croiser mon paternel à chaque instant. D'autant plus qu'il garde en permanence un œil sur moi et veille à ce que personne ne m'approche de trop près. J'aime mon père, bien sûr, mais il y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerais pouvoir me promener dans un couloir avoir l'impression d'être surveillée.

* * *

-Tif, s'écrie Callie en me courant après, venez les filles, elle est là !

Je redouble d'efforts et me mets à courir aussi vite que je le peux. A peine le cours était-il terminé que Callie et Molly s'élançaient déjà à ma suite. Heureusement que je m'étais installée près de la porte et qu'elles étaient à l'opposé, sans cette avance, elles m'auraient déjà rattrapée.

Apercevant une foule d'élève dans un couloir étroit en face de moi, je décide de foncer dedans, ça va me ralentir, mais ça me permettra aussi de me fondre dans la masse, elles auront du mal à me trouver. Je m'élance au milieu de ces élèves sans plus d'hésitation. Je m'excuse vaguement auprès de ceux dont j'écrase les pieds ou que je bouscule, et accélère le pas quand j'entends les cris de Callie qui se rapproche. Je remarque soudain un petit renfoncement dans le mur, derrière un groupe d'élèves. Je m'approche d'eux avec un sourire d'excuses, puis les pousse un peu pour pouvoir me glisser dans la petite cavité. Ils ouvrent tous des yeux étonnés et se regardent entre eux, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils doivent faire.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je leur lance en tirant l'un des plus grands élèves du groupe pour le mettre devant moi.

J'entends quelques rires de leur part, néanmoins, ils finissent par reprendre leur discussion, et je suis bien dissimulée derrière ce grand dadais.

J'aperçois une crinière rousse, devancée d'une cascade de cheveux blonds. Elles me dépassent sans me voir, à mon grand soulagement.

* * *

J'avance à pas de loup dans le couloir, puis, je m'arrête devant notre dortoir et colle mon oreille contre la porte. Aucun son n'en sort, elle semble vide. Il est 19h30, les filles doivent déjà être descendues manger. Je pousse doucement la porte et pénètre dans la pièce en jetant un regard circulaire dessus afin de m'assurer qu'elle est bien vide. N'y voyant personne, je m'assois sur mon lit et sors de mon sac les quelques fruits que j'avais pris ce matin et que je n'ai pas fini. Pas sûre que ça suffira à me rassasier après la journée éreintante que je viens de passer, mais je devrais m'en contenter, hors de question que je prenne le risque de croiser mes amies à table.

-A l'abordage ! s'écrie soudain Callie en sortant de sous mon lit, poing en l'air.

Elle me tombe lourdement dessus et me bloque les bras d'une seule main pour m'empêcher de me défendre, me chatouillant de l'autre main pour me forcer à capituler.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? demande-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin, sans cesser de me chatouiller.

Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre, me tordant dans tous les sens et ayant le souffle coupé tant je ris. Elle finit par me lâcher et se relever, m'entraînant par la main.

-Brooke et Molly sont déjà à table, m'informe-t-elle alors que nous sortons du dortoir.

J'ai passé la journée à les éviter, à courir comme une folle à chaque fois que je croisais leur chemin (à chaque fin de cours donc), à me cacher dans des endroits improbables (je n'aurais jamais cru que l'arrière des tentures du château était si sales, j'en suis sortie couverte de moutons de poussière ! ), à élaborer un plan mental de Poudlard pour éviter les chemins qu'elles prendraient, et pourtant je finis par baisser les bras et la laisser m'entraîner vers la Grande Salle.

Callie a beau être insupportable à ne jamais nous laisser le choix quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui elle a raison. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me sortir de cette situation, fini de faire l'autruche.

Je jette un œil à mon amie. Elle se tient droite, ses longs cheveux blonds tombent élégamment dans son dos, elle a une allure aristocratique. Son comportement princier, presque hautain, lorsqu'elle défile ainsi dans les couloirs, donne l'impression que c'est une personne imbue d'elle même, et beaucoup la soupçonne d'être une riche héritière d'une grande famille de sang pur, pourtant elle a été élevée dans une famille modeste, pour avoir rencontré sa mère plus d'une fois, je peux assuré qu'elle n'a que faire des bonnes manières. Mais Callie, elle, s'obstine à donner cette image parfaite et mesurée d'elle. Seulement quand il y a du monde autour bien sûr, lorsqu'elle n'est qu'avec Brooke, Molly et moi, la petite fille sage laisse place à une folle furieuse complètement déjantée. Je l'ai souvent enviée, elle a une confiance en elle extraordinaire, elle est brillante, elle est magnifique, tous les regards sont toujours tournés vers elle. Jamais elle ne se retrouverait dans une situation telle que la mienne, désespérément folle d'un garçon que la remarque à peine. Elle ne serait pas assez sotte pour ça, et beaucoup trop jolie pour qu'un garçon ose l'ignorer de toute façon.

En arrivant vers la Grande Salle, Callie sert ma main un peu plus fort, avant de la lâcher et de me faire signe de respirer profondément. Une fois devant la table de Gryffondor, je repère rapidement Brooke et Molly qui nous fait de grands signes. Elles sont, bien évidemment, assises à côté de l'équipe de Quidditch, et donc, de Fred.

Callie m'adresse un sourire encourageant, je prends une grande inspiration, puis nous allons nous asseoir. Molly se décale aussitôt pour me faire de la place, juste à côté de Fred.

Les discussions vont à bon train et l'ambiance autour de la table est excellente, cependant je ne parviens pas à me détendre ou à manger quoique ce soit tant mon estomac est noué. Les regards insistants de Callie ne m'aidant absolument pas à aller mieux.

Je remarque soudain que Fred n'a presque pas touché à son assiette, ce qui est étonnant car il a d'habitude un très bon appétit.

-Tu ne manges pas plus ? je lui demande en désignant son assiette à peine entamée.

Je me maudis aussitôt intérieurement pour être incapable de trouver une meilleure façon de démarrer la conversation.

-Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur, me répond-il avec un sourire triste.

-Ah...je lâche en comprenant que la raison de son manque d'appétit est sa rupture.

Molly me file un coup de coude discret et Callie me fait les gros yeux. Brooke quand à elle, discute avec Ethan et Roxanne sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

-J'ai appris pour Nicole et toi, je poursuis d'une voix douce en levant les yeux vers lui, je suis vraiment désolée.

Il fixe son assiette en hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je ne te cache pas que ça fait quelque chose, ça faisait quand même deux ans qu'on était ensemble ! Mais c'est la vie, lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, j'ajoute avec un sourire.

Fred me remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis s'intéresse à un de ses cousins qui vient de l'interpeller.

Fière de moi, les joues brûlantes, je me tourne vers Callie qui me fait aussitôt de petits gestes frénétiques en me désignant pour signifier que j'ai oublié de dire que j'étais moi aussi célibataire.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Brooke qui lève les yeux au ciel m'indique qu'elle trouve toujours que cette partie du plan manque de subtilité. Interceptant mon regard et voyant que je flanche, Callie jette sa petite cuillère sur Brooke qui me lance aussitôt un sourire factice qui se veut encourageant en désignant Fred.

Je pousse un soupire et me tourne vers Fred. Si je ne le fais pas c'est moi qui prendrais le prochain projectile de Callie, à savoir sa fourchette ou son couteau. Je préfère donc ne pas prendre de risque.

-Quand je disais que j'étais là pour toi, je fais à l'intention de Fred qui tourne la tête vers moi, je voulais dire que je suis libre moi aussi... – enfin, tout le monde est libre bien sûr... – je veux dire, il n'y a que les elfes de maison qui n'ont pas de liberté, nous en tant qu'humain, on est tous libres... – mais moi je suis célibataire en plus d'être libre, et toi aussi... – ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul... – enfin ça nous fait un point commun quoi... – et si tu as besoin d'en parler je...

-Mais fais attention par Merlin ! s'exclame Roxanne en se levant avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle sort sa baguette et nettoie sa tenue tâchée du jus de citrouille que vient de renverser Ethan.

-Désolé, s'excuse le jeune homme en lui offrant un grand sourire, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Manquerait plus que ça ! bougonne Brooke qui a elle aussi été aspergée.

Je profite de l'animation et d'avoir été coupée pour m'éclipser discrètement.

Enfin, pas aussi discrètement que ce que je croyais puisque Callie, Brooke et Molly m'emboîtent aussitôt le pas.

-C'était désastreux !

-Arrêtes de dramatiser, lance Molly en me rejoignant, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Je pense que le problème, c'est que tu manques de confiance en toi, ajoute Callie, dès demain je te relookerai, ça t'aideras à être plus confiante.

-Quel intérêt ? commente Brooke, on porte quasiment jamais nos propres vêtements et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour Tiffany qui porte souvent sa tenue de Quidditch le week-end.

-C'est vrai, ça ne presse pas, se reprend Callie, mais un relookage ne te fera pas de mal pour autant, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu n'y couperas pas !

Je pousse un long soupire et monte me coucher directement, déjà épuisée à l'idée de tout ce que Callie va me faire subir pour la réussite de son plan.

*Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César: cette réplique est tirée du Disney Aladin (mon deuxième Disney préféré d'ailleurs!)


End file.
